Upstairs-Downstairs Services Inc. Official meeting record 1/3
Next Category:Datastick Messages Audio Log Date: 2590-07-11 08:00:00 Upstairs/Downstairs Services Inc. Official meeting record - For Internal Use Only! Attendance Record: * Meeting Head: Director-In-Chief Caspar Litze * Sections: All Hands (Sleeper Car Service, Sections A, B, C and D) Audio Record: Litze (via in-room pickup): Are we recording? Fine. Let's start. I have something important to discuss, but let's get status out of the way first. Manny, how's section A? Manny: All good. Some fluctuation in a few boxes several nights back but I think it was just more static coming off of the ship's drive. Litze: Section B? Polkov: Same thing as Manny: slight fluctuation for a few guests but everyone else is sleeping normally. Litze: Section C? (long silence) Litze: Rada, you still there? Possibly on mute? Rada: Sorry, yeah, mute button. We're all good, chief. No fluctuations. Litze: And D? Goran: We had one guest throw a mild seizure. We think it might be related to his nutrient levels, but quite frankly he's pretty old to begin with, so. You know. Litze: No, I don't know. Tell me. Goran: Well, I mean, he's old. Old means more problems sometimes, is all I'm saying. Litze: So, what, we leave him to seize, then? Write him off? Because he's old? Goran: No, jeez, Caspar, I said we're adjusting his nutrient levels. He'll probably live. Litze: Fine. Ok. So two fluctuations, probably linked to the ship's drive, and one seizure that you, Goran, are going to take care of personally. Now, I want to talk about something else. (footsteps, the sound of paper rustling) Litze: I want someone to explain this to me. I want someone to explain this right now before I start firing everyone in this room. Manny: I can't see what you're holding, what's…? Litze (reading off of a page): This is a printout I took this morning from the ship's Sleeper Car subforum, entitled "Dream Lives of the Rich and Useless". It reads: "Here's the latest I could find in the recordings. I can't post the video feed without getting caught, so you'll have to live with my descriptions. It's wild stuff. Subject F-43ACA has repeated dreams of falling from a great height, usually off of cliffs or mountain tops. She screams the whole way down. Subject M-66ECD, dreams of teeth falling out. He tries to put them back in while in front of a mirror, but finds that they've turned to gold nuggets that don't fit. I think he used to be a banker. Irony! Subject F-31FFF, lurid dreams of a sexual nature involving M-11DCA (spouse) and F-34ECE (coworker). Spicy stuff. I wonder if it actually happened for real back or earth, or if madam just has a naughty subconscious?" There are probably a hundred of these, all leaked onto the forum. (awkward silence) Litze: These are their dreams, people. Posted in public, without consent. By one of us. Tell me right now who I'm going to fire for this.